


How Are Babies Made?

by AngeK15



Category: Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngeK15/pseuds/AngeK15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Renesmee asks her parents a question. How will they react?</p>
            </blockquote>





	How Are Babies Made?

"Momma, how are babies made?" Renesmee asked. Bella stopped what she was doing as soon as she heard the question. She looked at her barely two month old child, who already had the intelligence of an eight year old.

"Oh, well... Edward, darling, could you tell Nessie how babies are made." Bella said abruptly. She knew being a mother would come with questions being asked, but she had hoped that this particular question could have waited until she was, well... older.

Edward, who was sitting nearby, looked at his daughter uncomfortably. Even though he was over one-hundred years old, he wasn't prepared to answer this question, so he made up his mind to use one of the most used tales...

"Oh. Well, when a mom and a daddy love each other very much, a stork comes and give the mommy a little parcel-"

"But, daddy, how are storks made?" Renesmee asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

Edward had no answer for this, so he decided to answer this question with another question.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Well... Jacob told me that babies were made when a snake enters a bush and he said that they 'get it on' or something like that and then a baby pops out." Renesmee explained simply.

Bella and Edward looked at each other.

"JACOB!"


End file.
